C'est Pour Faire des Abricots !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Mentir ce n'est pas beau, mais parfois c'est nécessaire, surtout pour préserver une petite âme chaste...


Bonjour bonsoir !

Cette fois-ci c'est un OS hors-défi que je vous livre, mais sur un thème (« Abricot ») donné dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps de le finir dans les délais. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, hein ? L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là !

Je n'ai délibérément pas posté cet OS dans mon recueil « Rainbow », simplement parce que je ne trouvais pas qu'il convenait au résumé (tout simplement o,o), et qu'il y a une certaine part de UA, aussi…

Ici je mets en scène un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement même s'il manque cruellement de fanfictions dessus, je m'attelle à corriger cela, et je commence justement ici !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 **C'est Pour Faire des Abricots !**

* * *

Lentement, presque au ralenti, Kasamatsu se massa l'arête du nez, particulièrement fatigué ce matin-là. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé une nuit pour le moins agitée il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, en fait. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait une véritable épreuve à passer dès le petit matin.

Une petite bouille, les cheveux bruns, une peau légèrement halée, de grands yeux bleus, se tenait devant lui, droite comme un I, attendant visiblement une réponse de pied ferme. Mais le plus grand n'était pas près de la lui donner, du moins pas avant que son agresseur de la nuit ne soit sorti de sa douche -alors que lui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se débarbouiller correctement-. Il était hors de question qu'il se dépêtre seul dans cette situation : l'autre perche avait aussi sa part de responsabilité.

Et cette autre perche finit enfin par sortir de sa cachette pour les rejoindre au salon, habillé d'un jogging noir et une serviette autour du cou.

« Pas trop tôt ! Que…Tu pourrais pas t'habiller correctement ?! » S'écria alors le brun. Le tout propre n'en fit pas cure et s'approcha, avant de passer un bras sur les épaules de l'ancien numéro quatre de Kaijou.

« Ça va, elle va pas en crever ta p'tite ! » Fit-il alors d'une voix sensuelle avec une pointe moqueuse, out en souriant.

« C'est AUSSI ta fille, j'te signale ! » Le plus âgé n'aimait pas la légèreté avec laquelle son compagnon prenait la chose, comme souvent, d'ailleurs. La petite dont les deux adultes parlaient bougea alors, montrant son impatience en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Aloooooors ? Vous faisiez koaaaaaaaa ? » Ah oui, ça. L'homme torse nu l'avait oublié, tiens, le plus âgé soupira ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air ! Il se demanda un instant comment il avait choisi de faire sa vie avec lui…

 _Après les remises des diplômes, il pensait s'éloigner quelque peu de l'univers de Kaijou, sans pour autant couper contact mais une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, il devait penser à son avenir personnel…_

 _Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir celui qui allait s'avérer être l'amour de sa vie s'immiscer dans ce futur, à la surprise générale. Lorsqu'il l'avait recroisé, il ne l'avait pas vu de la même façon ce n'était plus seulement un adversaire, un obstacle à leur victoire il ne voyait plus son physique comme quelque chose à redouter, mais plutôt comme quelque chose de terriblement attirant. Il se souvenait encore de leur premier baiser, ces lèvres basanées contre les siennes, le réchauffant sous la neige qui tombait doucement sur eux…_

Il secoua brusquement la tête, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se rappeler de ça, il avait d'autres problèmes, même s'il ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer, ce qui, heureusement pour lui, ne se fit pas voir. Bon sang, cela faisait bien huit ans, comment cela pouvait encore lui faire tant d'effets ?... Se retournant, il croisa les yeux bleu royal de son compagnon, don il pouvait admirer toutes les nuances tant il était près.

« On lui dit quoi du coup ? »

« Parce que t'y as même pas pensé ?! » S'écria-t-il. Non, vraiment, son mec abusait des fois. Il se retourna pour voir sa petite fille qui venait de s'accrocher à sa jambe, commençant à chouiner…Chouiner fort…

« Siiiiiiiiivouuuuuuupléééééééééé ! »

S'il avait huit ans de moins -et pas de cœur-, il aurait certainement remit la bambine à sa place d'un coup de pied. Le fait était qu'il n'avait pas dix-huit ans, et qu'il aimait sa fille, plus que tout…Il se défoula donc sur son amant.

« Aïeuh ! Hé c'est pas de ma faute si elle traine trop avec le blondinet ! » Se demandant un instant ce que Kise pouvait bien foutre dans toute cette histoire, il comprit bien vite en jetant un regard à la moue de sa chérie et ses yeux larmoyants…

« Mmh, t'as p'têt raison sur ce coup-là. » Le mannequin pilote allait certainement lui faire une scène, mais il fera en sorte de ne plus avoir à l'appeler pour des services de babysitting, il n'avait nullement besoin d'un Kise numéro deux chez lui.

Ses oreilles supportant mal les cris de l'enfant, le plus grand la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une poupée tant il ne montra de signe d'efforts.

« Arrêtes de pleurer va, on va t'le dire. » Fit-il alors d'une voix calme et rassurante. Parfois, Kasamatsu était vraiment surpris par la douceur dont son amant pouvait faire preuve.

« …Sinon j'te lâche. »

« Daiki ! »

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-seize (il avait encore poussé pendant ses années lycée), s'il la laissait tomber elle se casserait quelque chose. Finalement, le brun n'était plus surprit du tout, mais au moins la petite se tût.

« On lui sort le classique des fleurs et des choux ? » Fit le plus grand.

« Imbécile ! Ça c'est pour expliquer comment on fait des gosses ! » Il commençait à être à bout de nerfs, notre ex-capitaine des Elites Bleues.

Mais lorsque son regard tomba par hasard sur un panier, dans la cuisine, contenant des abricots qu'ils avaient acheté la veille pour leur fille en faisant une bonne affaire, il eut un déclic. Souriant, il se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant que le grand basané avait reposé et lui prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« En fait, on voulait garder la surprise pour demain mais si tu insiste… C'était pour faire des abricots ! »

« Eeeeeeh ?! » Répliqua le bleu, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le tibia qui fit bien passer le message. La fille, elle, rayonnait littéralement : ses deux papas n dormaient pas la nuit et travaillaient même au lit pour lui faire des abricots rien que pour elle ! Comment ne pas être heureuse ?

Kasamatsu soupira alors, souriant toujours, tout en bénissant les cinq ans de sa fille. Il n'empêchait, la voir aussi heureuse lui mettait du baume au cœur. Certes cela voulait dire qu'il leur faudrait prévoir des abricots à chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour au cas où elle les surprendrait à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, au fond.

« Tu aurais pu lui expliquer la vérité, plus ou moins… » Lui dit alors Aomine, un peu plus tard dans la journée, dans leur chambre, le plus âgé sourit alors doucement ce n'était pas faux, mais il préférait préserver sa chérie, au moins encore un peu. « Tu la couves trop. » Renchérit son amant, en soupirant.

« Peut-être bien. » Répondit-il, avant de s'approcher de son compagnon pour se hisser à sa hauteur et l'embrasser, « Mais tant que je peux la voir sourire comme ça, je m'en fiche. » Nouveau baiser. Il sentit des mains le saisir par la taille alors qu'il passait les siennes derrière la nuque et dans les courts cheveux bleus de son amour, puis il se sentit basculer sur leur lit.

Ah, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas fini la nuit dernière, et la petite était endormie…

 _"Des abricots"_ Il se retint de rire. Il se demandait bien comment elle réagirait, dans cinq ou dix ans, quand elle comprendra qu'il s'était fichu de sa tête…

.

Mais peut-être qu'Aomine avait raison, finalement… Parce que fallait pas dire, mais l'abstinence pouvait être une vraie torture, arrivée à un certain point, et des abricots en plein mois de Janvier, c'était pas facile à trouver !

* * *

Voilou ! Premier texte pour ce thème « Abricot » bien plus inspirant qu'on ne pourrait le croire !

Premier oui, parce que le deuxième arrive ! Il sera plus…on va dire "logique", mais je tenais vraiment à faire celui-là parce que c'est la première idée qui m'ait venue, et puis je dois soutenir ce magnifique couple qui manque décidément de fans ! Le second texte sera lui en revanche posté dans mon recueil précédemment cité, parce que bah lui il colle :p.

Laissez des reviews, pour la cause de l'AoKasa dans le monde !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
